1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to exterior rear view mirror assemblies for motor vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to exterior rear view mirror assemblies that include a plurality of mirrors with differing fields of view.
2. Background of the Invention
Multiple mirrors in a rear view mirror assembly are common. The multiple mirrors include a primary mirror and what is typically referred to as a secondary or spotting mirror. This secondary reflector is located somewhere adjacent the primary reflective surface and is used to aid the user of the motor vehicle to increase his field of view around the motor vehicle.
The spotter mirror is typically curved to increase the field of view rearward of the motor vehicle. Positioning of the auxiliary mirror with regard to the primary mirror is difficult and requires precision to ensure that the field of view for each of the mirrors or reflective surfaces are aligned properly to maximize the ability of the user to increase the field of view rearward of the motor vehicle.